


Singing Blues Has Been Getting Old

by orangelikethesunsets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelikethesunsets/pseuds/orangelikethesunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, things happened for a reason and like his dad once told him “Sometimes love is not enough.” And if things would have gone different maybe he wouldn’t be here in London doing something he loved, singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Blues Has Been Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> Partly based on Lana Del Rey’s album not a particular song but like different lines from different songs and also the lyrics
> 
> I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
> Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
> So while you’re here in my arms,  
> Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young
> 
> Also I'm sorry for spelling errors and this is like a preview sort of thing.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Harry asked. He’s pretty sure he heard Niall wrong. Maybe he still has water in his ear from earlier today when he and Niall took a shower together.

“M’ sorry Haz. I - we- both knew it wasn’t going to last. It was just a summer romance.”

“Oh, is that what it was to you? A summer fling?” Harry was now only half listening to whatever Niall was saying now. He couldn’t believe it. Niall, his Niall, was leaving him. Leaving everything they had. Did the last couple of months not mean anything to Niall? All those seconds, minutes, hours, days they spent together. Holding hands, stealing kisses, cuddling, lying underneath the stars when the days got too hot to be indoors. Harry cooking Niall breakfast when his parents would go to the Sunday morning mass. (Harry’s parents, even though they were religious, were very open-minded and accepted Harry since they wanted to see their only son happy).

“No, Haz, it was much more than that. We both knew it was bound to happen when this started. I was only here for the summer. I have to go back to Ireland.”  
The thing was Harry did remember, in the back of his mind he always knew that Niall was simply that, a summer romance, but he’d been to caught with Niall’s eyes, Niall lips, Niall’s laugh, Niall’s everything to even notice what was going around him because he held on to the nonexistent hope that maybe just maybe Niall might stay in his arms, forever. But now that Niall mentioned it Harry was brought back into reality, the dark, cold, lonely, and soon to be Niall-less reality.

“So that’s it? You’re just throwing it all away?”

Niall didn’t understand why Harry had gotten so cold and angry. Harry who was usually happy and smiling. Couldn’t Harry see that it pained Niall too? He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave what they had. But, things aren’t always the way you planned them. Harry should know that because neither of them had planned to fall in love. Neither of them had planned all of this to happen and yet it did.

“Come on, Haz, don’t be like that. I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave you, but I have no choice. I have to go home.”

“But, I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. I love you, a lot.”

“But, you’re still leaving?”

“I have to.”

“When?”

“First thing tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, that’s soon.”

“I know and if I could do anything to turn back time so I could spend more time with you I would.”

“Will you come to back, to Cheshire, next summer?”

Niall didn’t want to meet Harry’s eyes. He couldn’t because he knew Harry wasn’t going to like the answer. The thing was next summer Niall would start uni and his dream was to go study in London, study sound engineering, and if he got accepted he would need the summer to try to find a place to stay and a steady job to help support himself. Niall’s parents had money but he didn’t want to rely on them for everything. They would pay the college tuition he would pay for the rest. He needed those weeks of summer to get himself adjusted to his soon to be “independent life”.

“I don’t know, Haz.”

“You’re not are you?” Niall didn’t answer, and he didn’t have to his silence told Harry the truth. “It’s okay, Niall.”

“M’ sorry, I really am.”

“S’fine. I’m just going to miss you, a lot.”

“I’m going to miss you more.”

“I love you, okay. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t, and I love you too. More than anything and anyone.”

"Come on then if it's our last day together we have to  make it the best."

Harry grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him towards him hoping and wishing that maybe one day him and Niall would reunite in the future. 

++

 

Harry yawned as he crawled out of bed. The alarm clock that was placed on top of his night stand read 7:30 am. He was going to be late for work if he showered so instead he pulled on the pair of pants that were on the floor, he didn’t care if they were the ones that he had worn yesterday, and grabbed the only clean  uniform shirt hanging from the closet. His uniform shirt was a boring color of green. One that didn’t match the green in his eyes, but the dried up grass that covered the front yard of his neighbor’s house. His neighbor, Louis, who also happened to be his best friend from childhood was a little too extravagant sometimes, but he was also lazy Harry knew this because they used to be roommates up until a year ago when Louis met Liam, a boy that had come from Ireland study at the uni, and they fell madly in love and decide to move in together. Luckily for them the house next door was unoccupied and up for rent so they didn’t have to move far. Unluckily for Harry they usually seemed to crash at his place rather than their own. But, Harry couldn’t help but feel happy for them. They made a cute couple and Louis was happy and that was all that mattered. Right now, all that mattered was that Harry wasn’t late for work or he’ll get fired so he also decided to skip his breakfast. He could always eat something in his break. His job wasn’t much, but it helped pay for rent and the bills and he still had some money left over so it was enough, for now.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Harry hadn’t meant to jump, but he was surprised to see Louis standing in his kitchen wearing nothing but boxers. It wasn’t the first time Harry had woken up to seeing Louis uninvited in his house, but he had been so distracted with not being late to work he hadn’t notice he wasn’t home alone.

“What are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

“Have you forgotten you gave me a spare key? I felt lonely, Liam went to go visit his childhood friend who’s getting married in a few weeks, and by the way we’re invited to the wedding.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten Liam wasn’t here. No wonder your all in the dumps you miss your baby, Lou?”

“Prick, but yeah, I miss Liam. It gets lonely at night, you know”

Harry laughed at Louis’ dirty mind. It was weird seeing how Louis and Liam were completely different, but yet so alike at the same time. They were simply made for one another.

“Hold on, what is this about a wedding?”

“Liam’s friend, I forgot his name, is getting married soon.”

“And what do I have to do with this?”

“Well, Liam was going to ask you, but he’s not here so, I will. Do you think you can play at their wedding? I know you don’t know them, but you can get to know them. Liam is bringing him, his friend tomorrow night.”

“He’s bringing them here?”

“No, he’s taking him Rhythms to see you play.”

“Oh, okay I guess. If he likes it and wants me to play then sure.”

Rhythms, short for Rhythm and Blues, was the place where Harry would go play every Friday Night. It wasn’t the fanciest of places, but it was very popular among young teens, like him and Lou who liked reading poetry and writing it as well. He would sing a mixture of his own songs with popular songs as well but changed the rhythm to match the atmosphere of the place, which was an artistic mood.  Harry liked the play jazz a bit as well, but he usually did that at home. At Rhythms he sticked to playing blues.

“Don’t worry, Harry, you’ll do great and you'll earn a little extra cash too."

“I’m not worried about that. It will be weird playing at a wedding.”

“But, look on the Brightside, there’s a lot of single babes at weddings.”

“That might be a problem, if I’m not looking for anyone.”

“No one ever looks for love, it just happens, like me and Liam.”

Harry knew that was true. Like that summer four years ago when Harry was seventeen. He wasn’t looking for love. He just found it and it was the amazing, but painful. He would lie if he said it wasn’t the best summer of his life, because it was, and he sometimes wished he could go back. But, things happened for a reason and like his dad once told him “Sometimes love is not enough.” And if things would have gone different maybe he wouldn’t be here in London doing something he loved, playing blues but then again he would be with someone he loved. 

“Well, I don’t know if it’ll happen to me anytime soon.”

“Harry it’s been four y-“

“I know how long it’s been, Lou.”

“I’m just saying…”

“It’s fine I know you’re just trying to help and I appreciated but, I’m not looking, and I have to leave before I’m late to work.”

“Want a ride?”

“I’d appreciate one.”

“Well, then let’s go, loser.”

“Ha-ha, wanker.”

  ++

Harry’s day at worked went by, slowly. He worked at a café that was very close to the uni but since it was almost summer most students were locked up in their rooms studying for finals so there weren’t a lot of people there that day. Which wasn’t bad since Harry preferred the days were they weren’t many customers since he had some extra time to write some music or just enjoy Jim Morrison’s voice through the speakers located around the store. The café’s owner made it very clear the day Harry applied to the job that he was a Doors fan. This time harry spent  his alone  preparing himself for tomorrow. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to make a good impression with Liam’s friend even if he didn’t know him, just yet. He hadn’t figured out what songs he was going to play tomorrow night. Should he do something romantic and cheesy or just play something the people requested. He liked taking request because then it brought a variety to his play set. He decided he would play the guitar instead of the piano, this time, because he felt more comfortable with a guitar in front of him when he was singing in front of strangers. Harry had been playing in Rhythms long enough to know most of the people who went their almost every Friday, so it was easy to spy a newbie. He decided to make a mental note to ask tell Louis, to ask Liam, if his friend had a special song he wanted him to play, just in case him and his fiancé had like a special song they wanted played at their wedding, because if this was Harry’s wedding he knew he would.

 

++

“Do I have to wear something fancy?”

“No, you don’t. Wear something you normally wear. This isn’t the wedding.”

“I don’t want to embarrass Liam in front of his friend if I don’t look nice.”

“Don’t worry, Harry, you won’t. That’s mostly my job, not the one where I don’t look nice, but the one where I embarrass Liam.”

“If you say so.”

“Have you decided what you are going to play?”

“Not, yet. I have to ask Liam if his friend has a special request or something.”

“That’d be nice, like a special love song.”

“Yeah, I mean if he likes it then maybe I will have to play it for the wedding right?”

“You’re smarter than I thought little Harry bear.”

“Yeah, but you’re still dumb. Let’s go, is Liam meeting us over there?”

“Yeah, he has to pick up his friend first.”

“What’s his name anyway?”

“I don’t know. I forgot to ask.”

“How am I not surprised?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re driving right?”

“I sure am.”

Harry ended up wearing some black jeans he had only wore like once before. He also wore a white t-shirt. He had followed Louis advice and went for a casual look. He didn’t want to be a dressed up besides he felt more comfortable if he dressed like himself instead of someone he was not. Louis had gone for a casual yet sophisticated look, but only because he was going to see Liam, not because he was meeting Liam’s friend. When they finally arrived, which didn’t take long because Louis drives like a maniac, they parked at their usual spot in the back of the building reserved for VIP, either workers or players, like Harry. There weren’t many people inside, yet, mainly because it was still early. Harry usually came early to rehearse a bit and get the stage ready. He got a stool for the bar since he was going to sit while playing the guitar. He wasn’t one of those people who liked to stand up, like Ed, who had sang here before, but moved to the US to try to make something out of his talent.

“Lou, if you need me I’ll be in the back. I have to get ready.”

“Yeah, if Liam cause we’ll sit where we usually sit, by Justin.”

Justin was the bartender. He was a very nice guy, and like Harry he had an amazing voice, but he was shy and didn’t like to get in front of people. He was a great friend to Harry as well, gave him advice, and even helped him write a few of his songs. Justin and Harry had also hooked up a few times, when Harry had stayed late at night after he performed to help tidy up the place a bit, but they decided they were better off as friends. They even wrote a song about it. But, sometimes harry couldn't help but stay up late thinking what would have happened if they wouldn’t have called it off? Would it have work? Maybe, Justin was a great guy; he was nice, caring, funny, and very good looking as well. Their hook-ups were always great and they didn't always involved sex. Justin would sing to Harry, or vice versa, or they would have meaningful conversations about life and the future like how you never know what the future would bring. Harry liked the singing part better he would always felt butterflies when he would hear him sing. It made him smile. It made him happy, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Harry guessed it was too late to find out or maybe  it wasn't and Harry was just afraid.  it’d be best if he moved forward. He’d done it before he could do it again.

Come out soon, Liam’s here.

Okay I’ll be out if 5… :)

Okay, good luck.

Harry took a few deep breaths before picking up the guitar that was leaning against the wall. (It actually had belonged to Ed, but he gave it to Harry right before he left for the states). There was a red velvet curtained that covered the stage but Harry left it close because there really wasn’t something to look at in the back and the red curtain was a better view. He had a water bottle in one hand and the guitar in another. He made his way to the stool that was placed in the middle of the small stage next to it a microphone.  He took a seat, facing the audience, and his eyes roamed the place, looking at familiar faces. His eyes landed on Justin who was busy serving a beer to someone Harry hadn’t seen there before, but was positive he had seen somewhere else. His eyes caught Justin’s eyes and Harry gave him a huge smile one that made his dimple stand out more that usual. Justin smiled bak widely. Harry's smile soon dropped once he saw who Justin had served the beer too. His hair wasn’t as blonde anymore, only the tips, but his eyes were still as blue. Even inside where the lights were dimmed and the stage lights blinded him, Harry could tell they were still the same crystal blue that glowed in the sunlight he had grown taller too and then  it hit Harry, Liam’s friend, from Ireland. 


End file.
